Inside the Laboratories
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: Not all doctors and scientists are that bad. They're dealing with Green Flu, too. Consists of small journal entries of an average scientist, a small peak of what goes on Inside the Laboratories...
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

**A/N:** Daaamn how long has it been? Yea, sorry, took a small break from writing so I could study for exams. And worser part is that I'm freaking _sick._

To Fatty Waffey, I do hope so. Thank you for the alert :)

Most fanfictions have doctors and scientists as the antagonist. I wanted to change that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Day one - Monday, twenty-eighth September, two-thosand nine.

_The other scientists and I have discovered something new: A new pathogen. Brilliant virus, it is. Well, it's not exactly new, considering the fact it's about two weeks old. But anywho, a veterinarian called about two days ago, stating that a farmer's cow or whatnot was reported sick after a military bomb practice (damn the bloody military). And being unable to identify nor fix up the creature before it died (poor thing...), she had sent us a brain sample._

_The virus is strange, very strange and unique. It's green under the microscope, and there were many of them. Scary and disgusting, but for Science..._

_The other doctors and I have decided on naming that little germ 'Green Flu'. I personally think they just ran out of ideas, copying from Yellow Fever and Scarlet Fever (typical). Terrible diseases, I know. If there's health, there's disease._

_This discovery is bound to hit the news!_

* * *

Day two - Wednesday, thirtieth September, two-thousand nine.

_Well, erm, apparently the Green Flu virus in the lab sort of... spreaded. Nothing too serious, of course. Simple flu, simple flu. Few of the scientists invloved in the examination 'accidentally' passed it on to their families. Poor people, they. It appears that Green Flu - in a living human host - is flu-like. Quite a sum of people from Philadelphia are getting sick with this disease, and now it just worries me. The world isn't prepared to deal with a new illness we know little about..._

_Also, Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, or CEDA, decided to get invloved to help 'contain the spread of the new virus'._

_I don't trust them one bit._

* * *

Day eleven - Friday, ninth October, two-thousand nine.

_Maybe I shouldn't have skipped the last nine days..._

_For the past few days, what we called the 'Infected', people sick from Green Flu, overran Philadelphia and the sickness is still spreading! Working this close with the disease, the other doctors and I have to work just as close with CEDA and the military. Millhaven has been made into some sort of 'rescue center' and has rescued several people, but now they haven't found any more healthy people left._

_Will be moving to a different location to inspect and observe the Infection._

* * *

Day fourteen - Monday, twelfth October, two-thousand nine.

_Currently in Pennslyvania; safe, that's for sure. Right now, I'm in the helicopter with three other scientists, and is so bloody stuffy; can bearly write, really. The streets below us are quiet and littered with Infected. We should be reaching the nearby rescue center by evening. Apparently we've been placed in charge of stuff like tending to any injured survivors and/or observing the Infection, that, is what I'm part of._

_Kind of afraid, but for Science..._

* * *

Day fifteen - Tuesday, thirteenth October, two-thousand nine.

_Terrible news: One of our pilots passed away yesterday. He was rescuing four survivors in a News 5 helicopter at Mercy Hospital. I heard he turned Infected and crashed. Do hope that at least the four humans survived._

_The center has been getting a little bit more lively since yesterday. It's a bit like a filter: First, any weapons are confiscated and we patch up any injuries on the survivors. Second, we check their blood to test for their biological defence state against Green Flu. All will be tested: Immunes (not that there are any yet) are supposed to have their DNA tested, to see if there's any biological cure for this beastly malady; Carriers are kept in a different block and Infected will be tested for their skills or something. To me, all they're doing is making a mess. We keep very little of the Infected and, because we can only observe from afar, the CEDA agents have had the closest contact with them. There seems to be 'new' types of Infected joining us: Hooded ones with no eyes that pounce like predators, fat ones that are extremely fragile and slow, tall ones with warts and boils on its face and arms with a thick scent of smoke around it._

_As I mentioned, we keep up to three Infected at maximum. I have no idea where the others go, the military men just escort them to another location._

_Those military people are so violent, I'm surprised they have any friends at all._

* * *

Day sixteen - Wednesday, fourteenth October, two-thousand nine.

_Nearly forgotten about this bloody journal. I'll be honest, not much of a point recording this, but I'm planning to use this is record down any results during tests, so it should come in handy later on._

_The goddamn military bombed several airports this evening. I guess those idiots did something intelligent for once. You'd think by then there wouldn't be anybody still trying to fly a bloody airplane, but no, getting sick people out into the unInfected zones for money is what humans do best._

_Also, there's a newcomer in our 'Infected collection': Some **GIANT** male with extreme hypertrophy. Mainly its upper body is overgrown, and from what I observed, it sometimes knuckle-walks like an ape. Filled with much rage and such a scary beast, it. Took quite some time for the military to chain that thing._

_Will be testing the hooded ones this afternoon. We've started to call those things 'Hunters'._

* * *

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 1: Hearing.**

**Tester name/number: **_Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number: **_SI-H01._

**Instructions: Set subject into a silent corridor. Noise is to be made behind a different door every three to five minutes (controlled in the Control Room). If the subject reacts/responds, repeat, but with more quieter sounds and less often. Record softest noise level the subject responds to and time taken for subject to discover location of the sounds.**

**Results: **_Subject SI-H01 reacted in an animalistic manner - head snaps to the direction of the sound and growls softly before crouching. Subject always pounced at the door and clawed at it. Least time taken: 1.28 seconds. Softest sound level: 384 Hz._

**Comments: **_Subject SI-H01, and maybe other Hunters, behaves like a cat or predator. Lower-body strength seems rather high, will investigate during the next possible test._

**End report.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Just a small sample, nothing too big. That test report was kind of a fail since I couldn't write what the assumed result was. Plus, I'm not a scientist.

I'm planning to write in normal story-method (third-person) in the next chapter or so (if I can). Just hoping I'd get at least four positive reviews.

Oh - and about my other stories, I'll continue them once I get a new idea. Really sorry!

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead.

**A/N: **To Fatty Waffey, I'll **_NEVER_** forget you and Tempest Hound. You two were (and still are) the helping hands that pull me up whenever I trip (or slip) and fall :) I have to thank you two for reading my fanfictions and all, so **_THANK YOU!_**:D

I wouldn't mind hearing about Tempest Hound's whereabouts, main thing is that he's alive and well (same goes for you, madam/sir). You can tell me about your life if you want, I can give some advice, maybe share some views :) But on one condition: Will y'all create an account already? It frustrates me whenever you review and I'm all like 'I wanna reply!' but I can't because I have to post another chapter to reply.

Y'all are doing this on purpose, ain't 'cha?

To Tempest Hound's brother, are you fricking serious? What the shit was he doing? Is he okay now? Please tell me he is!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Day seventeen - Thursday, fifteenth October, two-thousand nine.

_Wow. Yesterday, the military got a response from Metro Airport, and this evening, around sunset, they received another alert! Now, two might not seem like such a big number, but it certainly is since this shit started. I heard it came from Evacuation Outpost Echo, set out in a farmhouse near Allegheny National Forest. Scary campsite, that, all dark and looming._

_I personally think those two were connected - the plane from yesterday crashed. Pity, I really do feel sad for the pilot and survivors... Ho hum, what's lost cannot be found._

_Anyway, back to testing._

* * *

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 2: Lower-body Strength.**

**Tester name/number:** _Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number:**_ SI-H01._

**Instructions: Set subject into a small, enclosed rectrangle-like area, just enough for it to fit in lying down and draw its knees up to its chest. The bottom/south wall, nearest to the subject's feet, is to be removable, breakable and slightly smaller as it will need to be pushed into the area. Slowly compress the subject with the movable wall until subject has broken it. Record material used and time taken for subject's force to break it (exclude waiting time). Repeat using stronger material each time until subject cannot damage the removable wall. Materials (labelled 1 to 50, weakest to strongest) are provided at the start of the test.**

**Method used: Transverse loading.**

**Results:** _Subject SI-H01 shows excellent strength in its lower-body, able to break through Material 1 to 38. Most time taken: 234.20 seconds (Material 38)._

**Comments:** _Sadly, SI-H01 was crushed by the pressure when Material 38 was used. Corpse was cleaned up soon after. Will discuss results with Scientist 07 and 08 to find average result._

**End report.**

* * *

Day eighteen - Friday, sixteenth October, two-thousand nine.

A young adult sat quietly on the cafetria bench, her listless blue eyes downcasted at the meal before her. Beside the white food-filled plate was a small blue notebook, several small strips of coloured paper was poking out of the top and side. She gazed at it lazily and flipped it open to its lastest entry, staring at the copy of the day-old test report.

A high-pitch squeal snapped her to attention. She whipped her head to stare at the door, one hand hastily snapping the book shut and hiding it in her labcoat pocket, the other pushing a lock of her brown behind her ear. "Oh hi." she greeted the newcomer. "Had any dreams last night, Torcher?"

"Morning, Mizry, and no." the black-haired man answered curtly as he passed her. Mizry watched him as he went to get his own plate of breakfast, subconsciously remembering her time in highschool. She stifled chuckle and glanced back down at her food, stabbing a fork into it as he came back to join her table. "How was yesterday's test?"

Her hand fell limp as the memory came back. Silently cursing Torcher for her lost of appitite, she replied, "I'm really glad we only need three bloody reports for each test. It was super bloody and messy," Mizry looked up, holding the fork and its piece of food to his face. "Like your bedroom."

He ignored her. "We have a plentiful supply of Hunters. Well, _outside_ this safe post, at least. And get your fucking fork away." Torcher slapped her hand away. "Where the hell are the others?"

"They're coming, they're coming." Mizry sighed; then she looked up. "What do you think about the rescue alert yesterday?"

"What?"

"The bloody military rescued four survivors yesterday from Evacuation Outpost Echo; I'm planning to call up Lais to see what information I can get out of him." Mizry sniggered.

Torcher's deep brown eyes lit up with interest. "Ah yes, he's there as the doct-" The door's squeal, along with shuffling of dragged feet, interrupted him. Some part of him wanted to scold them and continue his sentence, another, more sensible part told him to shut up lest he got into trouble.

Again.

As Torcher muttered something under his breath, the brunette watched all the other scientists and doctors slowly pour in for their morning meal. Maybe after testing, then she could ring Lais up. Yep, plan's set.

* * *

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 3: Claw Hardness.**

**Tester name/number:** _Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number:** _SI-H04._

**Instructions: Subject's claws are to be dragged against different materials until subject's claws receive noticable damage. Materials (labelled 1 to 50, softest to hardest) are provided at the start of the test. Record last material used.**

**Results: **_Subject SI-H04's claws are extremely hard as they were only damaged when Material 42 was used. Claws are also animal-like, being thick and sharp._

**Comments: **_The strength of subject SI-H04's claws were also taken during this experiment. The CEDA agents had some difficulty trimming its claws. Was quite amusing, that._

**End report.**

* * *

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ri-click!

"Hello?"

Mizry grinned. "Neh, Lais,"

She heard a sigh before Lais replied, "I'm a little busy with two patients right now, can this wait?" His voice, muffled by a surgeon's mask, sounded as worried as usual.

"Nope. The scoop - and if you don't have much time, you better give it to me _now_." Mizry told him.

There was shuffling on the other end of the line, then what sounded like a hollow space. "Alright. Four new survivors came - one female, three males." a hoarse whisper replied with slight annoyance. "Carriers." he added.

"That's rare, we only have like, half a dozen Carriers here. Most humans I've seen are either dead or Infected. Unless it's the other scientists and doctors here, then they're not Infected yet." She paused, then continued, "We've been feeding the Carriers bits of Infected to see if they can get Infected. Kinda dumb, but for Science."

"Okay, okay, can I hang up now?"

"Sure. Keep in touch."

"Goodbye."

"Same to you, Lais."

Mizry sat on her bed, listening to the dial tone silently. She sighed and switched her phone off. Maybe they'd be able to get the four Carriers into the safe zone she was in, that'd be swell. With a final glance at her journal, she laid down.

There was much research to be done tomorrow.

* * *

Day nineteen - Saturday, seventeenth October, two-thousand nine.

Her ice-blue eyes widen from shock. "Did ... did the alarm really go off this morning?" she questioned.

Mizry stood behind a glass window. Her open palms were placed down on the white desk before her, supporting her body; a blue clipboard, along with several notes, also sat there. She was staring at Torcher in disbelief, then turned her gaze to look at the Hunter behind the window. It was busy shredding a crash dummy with its claws. Mizry looked back at Torcher who was staring into another window at his own test subject himself. "Did it?"

"It did. Heard the Infected hordes rampaged in, and I'm gonna bet twenty that they died." the other scientist said emotionlessly. "Static over the radio _isn't_ good news." He picked up a microphone on his table. "Oi! Are you CEDA agents asleep? Get the Hunter back to the start line! We only need to do this one last time, so git!" Placing it down, Torcher sighed and lazily lolled his head to look at his friend. "Dammit, they take forever just to drag SI-H05 back."

The brunette's hand flinched and she stopped writing her report. "Wait, what happened to your first subject?"

"Crushed, like yours." He grinned, before looking back at the window.

"Somehow I think you did that on purpose," she murmured, continuing her report. Once she was done, she brisk-walked out of the white-tiled room. "See ya."

Torcher grunted.

Mizry quickly made her way towards the scientists' office. Her hasty steps were strangely soundless against the white tiles on the floor as she turned around a corner into a corridor. After a few twists and turns, she finally reached a door. The brunette leaned forward and stared into the mechanism place beside the door. It gave a sharp beep and the door clicked.

'_Why the shit would they make things so complicating with eye-scanners and key-cards, I will never know._' She rolled her eyes. '_Okay, photocopy this little shit and hand in the real report._'

* * *

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 4: Leaping Distances.**

**Tester name/number:** _Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number:** _SI-H04._

**Instructions: Set subject into a long hallway behind a marked line. Subject is to pounce as far as possible. Crash dummy may be used if subject refuses to pounce or requires a target. If subject is able to reach the dummy, move dummy further until the subject cannot reach it. Repeat three times for average distance.**

**Results: **_Subject SI-H04 has pounced up to four point five metres or fourteen feet on average. Nuff said._

**Comments: **_I'm too bored to comment anything._

**End report.**

* * *

Day twenty - Sunday, eighteenth October, two-thousand nine.

_The bloody Infection got all the way to Georgia today, around Rayford and Savannah. And guess what? Because now that it has reached the South, we have to travel all the way there so that we can discuss with the scientists there. We didn't include them because **some** of us here thought we could keep it contained here up North, but it seemed like a few sick humans travelled down. Curse them, the job's more complicating now._

_We should be reaching Savannah by tomorrow morning. I heard that there's only one safe zone, and that's where we're heading to. Of course, the test subjects will be included._

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 5: Height Endurance.**

**Tester name/number:** _Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number:** _SI-H04._

**Instructions: Set subject onto a raised platform which subject is to jump off. Raise the platform to increase distance until subject feels pain.**

**Results: **_Subject SI-H04 can endure drops from as high as ten stories and maybe even higher._

**Comments: **_We need taller rooms with higher ceilings._

**End report.**

* * *

Day twenty-one - Monday, nineteenth October, two-thousand nine.

_Well, we made it to Savannah. Currently in the safe zone. I don't think I can call it an evacuation center, because that would be the place you go to get here. Anyway, new discovery: It appears that Green Flu mutated enough to create new breeds! Fascinating, they. Creepy, but fascinating. There's one that's a tad of a Tank, but only by half with its right arm; another one was extremely short and jumpy - literally. It kept on giggling and trying to get piggyback rides from Scientist 14 (was rather amusing watching him run away from the creature). The last one was ... very ugly. Its neck was long and somewhat ... 'hanging' or whatnot, like a flabby piece of skin. Green sharp-smelling acid was dripping from its mouth. I suspect that could be mutated stomach acid, but either way, I'm really glad I don't have to test **that** thing._

_Holy bloody motherfricking shit. The Vannah, a hotel around here and the evacuation center, got overwhelmed by fire the Infected. Dammit CEDA, you fail us so easily, it's almost amazing. And guess what? They abandoned the rescue center at Liberty Mall! What assholes!_

_Well, at least we managed to get another large Infected, also known as Tanks, to test on. But the first Tank was moved by the military into a train cart or whatnot. I have no idea where they're taking that beast._

**Green Flu - Hunter Experiment No. 6: Reaction Period.**

**Tester name/number:** _Scientist 09._

**Subject name/number:** _SI-H04._

**Instructions: The test subject is to remain standing and oblivious whilst long-ranged attacks are performed near it. Record time taken for subject to jump away.**

**Results: **_The shortest time subject SI-H04 took was 0.63 seconds._

**Comments: **_I couldn't find the average because subject SI-H04 was already spooked and alert. It remained that way for a very long time, say, six hours._

**End report.**

* * *

Day twenty-two - Tuesday, twentieth October, two-thousand nine.

_Goddamn fricking shit. The military took over CEDA's job since they failed too many times, and now everybody knows that they bombed the bloody Veterans Memorial Bridge. It's stupid bullshit, you know? But at least we all know that they saved four survivors. In fact, I'm walking to they are right now to see what bloody information I can obtain. I heard the military talking over the radio, I think they saved people by the names 'Ellis', 'Rochelle', 'Coach' and_

"**Nick!**"

Mizry stopped. Her gaze was immediately switched from her journal to the scene before her. There were four humans, all healthy looking but tired and weary, surrounded by several military guards and CEDA staff members. Inside a large transparent plasticbag were pistols, two submachine guns, a combat shotgun and a sniper gun. Her gaze flickered back to the four newcomers and she watched as the female of the group struggle to escape a CEDA agent's grasp around her arm, her worry- and panic-filled gaze concentrated on the white-suited male on the floor.

The scientist snapped her journal shut and stuffed it into her pocket. She quickly ran forward. "Oi!"

"Doctor!" one of the CEDA staff gasped, staring in shock.

"What? Never seen a doctor before?" Mizry snapped, before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She sighed and opened her eyes, now more calmer. "Let them go - physical constriction isn't required."

"But-"

"They have no weapons, do they?"

"No ..."

"Well then...?"

The CEDA agents released the three survivors, and by then the fallen male had already managed to stand up properly. He muttered something under his breath and glared.

Mizry clapped her hands together. "Okay, welcome to the bloody safe zone! It's probably the last one left, so count yourselves lucky. Anywho, the routines simple: Your common names will be called, and once it is, enter that room" - she pointed to the Check-up Room behind her - "over there. The doctor will run even simpler test, mainly blood tests to check if you're Immune or not. Once that's done, you will be divided..."

The four of them flinched, and the youngest one shot his friends worried glances.

"...sent to your specific blocks, and be allowed to wash up - or off - and eat. See? Simple as that." Mizry finished.

"What's the catch?" asked the man in the suit.

"Catch? Hmm ... I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure each and every one of you people will be a great bloody contribution to Science and the cure of this Green Flu. Now, off you go." said the scientist as she walked away.

* * *

It was six minutes since the scientist left, and three minutes since Coach was called in. Ellis, Nick and Rochelle were seated outside the Check-up room, waiting patiently. Still surrounding them were the guards and staff members, who said nothing. Ellis was the first to pipe up.

"Ah wunder whud's takin' the doc so long," he said. "Y' think something happened?"

Nick gave an irritated sigh. "Of all silences you break, why this?"

"B'cause it sounds like someone died. Bud answer the question anyway."

"Look, kidd-"

"You two better not be brickering again." Rochelle sighed. "Throughout the fight for survival you two have been more or less acting like school girls competing to be the prettiest."

Nick smirked. "And only you'd know that."

Ellis stared at the floor, ignoring his two friends. Something didn't feel right. Granted most military people use force when someone fights back, and that was what happened to Nick, but the glances and gazes, not to mention how long Coach was taking, caused an uneasy feeling to consume him. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to fall asleep. The mechanic sighed loudly, pouting in a bored fashion.

The doctor's door opened. "Ellis!"

"Comin'!" The mechanic got up. He turned behind and said to Nick and Rochelle, "See y'all soon." The doctor held the door open as he went in, and soon after they took their seats.

"Okay, allow me to introduce myself real quick: I'm Doctor Fursade." said the older male, blinking his warm brown eyes and smiling calmly. "Tell me how you're feeling right now."

"Ah feel fine, Doc," replied the Southerner. "We've been fightin' zombies f'r two days straight. There ain't nuthin' wrong wi' any of us."

Fursade pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk and took something out. He placed it on the table and pushed it forward. Ellis could see that it was a fill-in profile attached to a clipboard. "That's for Science to decide. Now, please fill in that simple form" - he placed a pencil next to the clipboard - "while I get the equipment ready for the blood test."

Ellis stared at the paper, before picking up the pencil. He started to fill in the blanks. "Hey Doc, where did Coach go?"

"Oh we just sent him off to his block. Don't worry, he's fine." The doctor cleaned the needle. "Now, if your done we can continue this test, and you'll be off and safe." Lowering his voice to a ghost of a whisper, he added, "Hopefully." before talking in his normal volume. "Well then, let's begin."

* * *

A thin smile slowly crawled across her lips. She giggled.

There was much testing to be done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm all like BAAAAGH! these days because of school, stories, stress and shit. So if I don't update on time, forgive me, please!

The good news is that a small tiny part of the stress is gathering cosplay equipment. Screw you, Scout, your stupid headset's so complicating. And because of that, I'm gonna embarrass you by dressing as you.

AS A FEMALE! HAH!

Okay, back to normal.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


End file.
